1. Field
Embodiments relate to a heat resistant porous layer composition, a separator, an electrochemical battery, and a method for fabricating the separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separator for an electrochemical battery refers to an intermediate film which isolates an anode from a cathode in a battery and consistently maintains ionic conductivity, thereby allowing charging/discharging of the battery.